


Clover’s Big Spike

by badbreadpuns (AzureMagician)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Bunny Boy, F/M, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Jogging, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet-Cute, Soft Jock, Volleyball, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureMagician/pseuds/badbreadpuns
Summary: During a volleyball match you have a painful encounter with the ball. At least one of the players is a cute bunny boy.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to research a sport, do I have to give up my nerd license?

Paintbrush pats against canvas, smearing green on uncolored strands of grass. Today you are painting the pond near the bottom of the hill. Below, ducks float on the surface, and heads bob out of the water. Naiads play in the calm pond, and it isn’t uncommon for selkies and merfolk to visit.

These little details are what you want to bring to life in your art. You want to share the park’s tranquility, its beauty.

“How’s the painting coming along?”

You leap out of your reverie, almost splattering paint on a part of the picture that’s not supposed to be green. The voice is familiar.

“You know I get focused when I’m painting…”

His cheeky grin fades. “Sorry. Dick move.”

Alekos is the only classmate from your art class with hooves and horns. He’s your critique partner, so you two have grown close over the years. His laughter is musical. His hair and fur are delightfully dark. But you’re sure he’s already seeing someone.

You sigh, but a smile returns to your face. “I’ve completed the sketch, now I’m painting.”

The wood creaks as he sits beside you. “What a lovely shade of green.”

“Thanks, it took a few tries to find the best mix. But I’m not satisfied with the grass.”

“Have you tried a different stroke?”

“Yeah, but it still isn’t coming out right.”

“Maybe you need a break?” He scratches the bristles on his chin. “I’m going to a volleyball game, want to come?”

You had friends who played volleyball in high school, and watching them was fun. Why not?

“Sure. The paint needs to dry first.”

“Of course. See you down the hill!”

After waiting for the canvas to dry, you pack up the supplies, taking them to your car. On the walk back, you map out the park in your head, trying to remember where the court is.

Grass and stone turn into brown sand as you close in on the field. Tennis balls smack against the ground as players compete. Spectators gather around the courts, the back of Alekos’s horns standing out among the crowd.

“Sorry I took so long.”

His chuckle is low, pleasing. “Good timing.”

The players get in their positions, six on each side. One team is clad in red, the other white. Alekos pokes your side, whispering to you.

“See the bunny boy on the white team?” He points to the shortest member, a rabbit beast folk in the back row. “I’m watching this for him.”

“A buddy of yours?” He nods, turning his attention back to the court. Your eyes follow.

All the players appear to be beast folk of varying species. The most striking member is a wasp on the red team, her exoskeleton white with black stripes.

She serves, jumping then hovering in the air before smacking the ball to the white team. A bear passes it over to the rabbit, who strikes it over the net. It flies past a bat and hits the ground, earning the white team its first point. 

Players duck and dive for the ball as the match continues. The games you remember from high school weren’t as intense, but those were matches with all humans.

The bunny glances to the small crowd on the benches, smiling when he spots Alekos. His attention returns to the ball as it zips over to his side.

Alekos’s stomach announces its hunger. “Want a snack?”

You shrug. “I’m fine, thanks though.”

“More nachos for me.”

Alekos stands and walks to the concession stand, marking the sand with his hooves. You turn back to the game. The ball darts back and forth, your eyes struggling to keep up. His friend is the quickest player, running over and smacking the ball to the other team when it crosses over to his side. After he hits it, the ball flies high into the air, then falls…

Slamming into your face like a brick.

You tumble over with a thud, creating a cloud of dust. Sand enters your lungs as you writhe on the ground, leaving you in a coughing fit.

A soft, unfamiliar voice calls to you.

“Are you okay?”

A hand grabs your shoulder, pulling you up from the ground and patting away the dust on your clothes. Your eyes take a moment to open as you cough, but when they do, they like what they see: the bunny player.

“I’m sorry.” He tugs at an ear, rubbing it between his fingers. “It’s my fault the ball hit you.”

You don’t respond right away, taking a moment to examine him. He goes up to your chest, so you almost have to crouch to get a good look. His hair and furry lower half are a pastel grayish pink, a color you’ve never seen on a beast folk before. A floppy ear falls to the side of his head, the other still in his hand. His skin is light brown, like polished wood. Underneath his white shirt are toned muscles, his reward for years of playing sports.

A blush races on his cheeks as you stare at him. “A-are you hurt?”

“Oh! I’m fine.” You are, even if your face is sore.

By now, a crowd of volleyball players has formed around you two. 

“Glad you’re okay.”

“That must have hurt!”

“Thanks, guys.” You’re not used to this much attention. It’s nice.

“What’s wrong?” Alekos rushes over, nachos in hand.

The bun boy turns to him, a frown souring his cute face. “The ball hit her.”

“Your face is red. Does it hurt?”

“A little.”

“Do you need ice? There’s a cooler near the benches…”

“It’s fine.” You sit back down. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your game.”

“If you’re alright…”

The game resumes. Alekos shares his nachos as you monitor the ball. It’s a close game, but the white team wins by a point. The teammates cheer and shout, high fiving each other. As they chatter, you and Alekos head over to congratulate the team for an excellent game.

“Outstanding job!” He gives his friend a hearty pat on his shoulder, and the shorter man nearly topples over. “Oops.”

“Th-thanks.” He looks over to you, worry apparent in his rosy eyes. “I’m sorry your friend got hurt.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry. Must happen all the time.”

He rubs the back of his head. “Not really. We’re usually better at hitting the ball towards the net.”

The wasp woman from the red team comes over. “Great game as always.” She grins, as much as mandibles can look like one. “We’ll beat you next time!”

“Thanks, Lucky.” He brightens up, his worry wilting away. “It was a tough game.”

Tough? He made it look easy.

Her glittery eyes turn to you. “And I hope you’re okay. You slammed the ground pretty hard.”

“Hah, yeah…”

“Can I make it up to you?” He gives you puppy (bunny?) eyes, his lips in a small pout.

Alekos taps your shoulder, whispering. “Food always cheers him up.”

“There's a café nearby I've wanted to check out. Maybe we can go there?”

His eyes light up, his frown turning into a smile. “My pleasure.”

Lunch with a cute guy. Today is good.

Alekos winks. “Catch you two later.”

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

The scent of fresh bread greets you and your new friend as you open the door. Visitors of all sorts give the little café a bustling atmosphere. Many of the customers, and the staff, are monsters. A fluffy minotaur takes your order (you stutter out your “medium cappuccino and toast”). Clover picks out a spot outside, and you sit down.

He starts the conversation with another apology. “Sorry again about hitting you.”

“No need to worry!” A small smile returns to his face as you laugh it off.

“I’ve never seen you in the benches before. Are you a friend of Alekos?”

“Yeah, we’re in the same art class. He’s my critique partner.”

His eyes light up at that. “He always makes his class sound fun.”

“Do you go to the same college as us?”

He tilts his head. “No. But I play with some members of the volleyball team.”

That would explain why you haven’t seen him around campus. “Do you work, then?”

“I sell vegetables on Sundays.”

A harpy server brings your food on a cart. Both of you thank her, her vibrant feathers shimmering in the sunlight as she flutters off to another table. Clover digs into his sandwich, and you take a sip of your cappuccino. You eat together in pleasant silence.

Clover finishes his meal first. He wipes crumbs off his face. “Thank you for lunch.”

“Thank you for hitting me with a ball!” As you laugh, his lips curl into a small pout. You stop when he doesn’t join you. “Dumb joke, sorry.”

“It’s fine.” He plays with his ear, his eyes avoiding yours. “Um… Would you like to jog with me on Saturday?”

“Sounds fun!” You haven’t jogged since high school, but it shouldn’t be too hard to get back into it.

His gaze meets yours again, his frown fading away. “Exercise is a wonderful way to get to know someone.”

You finish your meal, and the harpy comes back with the bill. Before you pull out your wallet, Clover holds up his.

“Fine. I get to pay next time, okay?”

After he covers lunch (and gives a nice tip), you part ways. Your grin is effervescent as you head back to your car. He’s so polite, so sweet, so… _Cute!!_ Alekos needs to introduce you to his friends more often.

 _Buzz buzz_. Your phone vibrates, lighting up your pocket. Bringing it to your face, the bright screen shows a text from Alekos. (Speaking of!)

“How was lunch?” A goat emoji winks at you.

“Delish! Clover is so sweet.”

“Thank you for hanging out with him. He can be fragile.”

“Poor guy.” Oh yeah, you should tell him the good news. “I’m jogging with him on Saturday.”

“Looks like you two are pals already. Have fun!”

You pocket your phone and hop into your car. On the drive to the dorms, you remind yourself to dig through your closet for your old jogging jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning is chilly but refreshing, the grass still coated with dew. Only a few people pass by as you head towards the meeting spot, some humans and others monsters. Your breath dances in the air as you walk up a hill.

Under the shifting leaves of an old willow tree is the bench. Someone already sits there, and they’re on the short side. The figure perks up, waving to you.

You wave back and hurry over. He pats the spot next to him and you can’t help but grin as you plop down. His smile is warm, like one of a lifelong friend.

The two of you chat about random little things. As he talks, the whiskers on his cheeks bob. Would they tickle if you kissed him?

He tilts his head when you stop talking. “Is something wrong?”

“No!” You chuckle sheepishly. “No, everything’s fine.”

_Yap yap!_

Clover leaps off the bench with an _eep!_ , ducking behind it. His head pops up from his hiding spot, his floppy ears swaying as he looks around. You hold back laughter, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

“Not a fan of dogs?”

The source of the barking scurries by: a tiny Yorkie with a wildly wagging tail, dragging around an older woman. _Yap yap!_ Clover flinches.

“Dogs are fine. Just not the loud ones…” He shakes his head.

“Want to jog? We can go somewhere quieter.”

The tension in his shoulders melts away and his lips curl into a small smile.

“Yes, please…”

But first comes the warm-up. You rise and stretch your legs, one after the other. Clover does his own routine from behind the bench, bending his long furry legs and waving his butt in the air. It’s difficult to focus on stretching when there’s a bun boy showing off his body. His cheeks blush, though you’re unsure if it’s because of your gaze or from the exercise.

“Ready?”

Clover nods.

Your start is slow but turns into a brisk jog. Clover keeps up with you at first, but he soon passes you. He’s not jogging anymore, but running! The bunny almost smacks into a minotaur, but dodges before the collision.

Wind flows through your hair as you attempt to catch up. You pass by walkers big and small, some with feet, others with paws, even a few with hooves. All around you is green beauty, but you barely register it as you jog.

Clover is already resting on a bench when you reach the fountain in the center of the park. You peter out as you walk over to him, almost collapsing as you take a seat.

“You’re a lot,” You stop, gasping for air. “Faster than I expected.”

“Didn’t mean to leave you behind.” He smiles sheepishly, running a hand down an ear. “It’s hard to slow down once I run.”

Sweat pours from your forehead. You’re soaked, as if someone dunked a bucket of water onto you.

“Want breakfast?” He hands you a towel, which you accept. “My treat.”

You rub the towel on your face, leaving it there for a moment. “At the café?”

“I thought we could go to my place. Is that okay?”

The towel hides your grin. “Sounds wonderful.”

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

You arrive at a mound. Upon closer inspection, there is a door and a round window on its side. Flowers surround the hill, making the place look like the setting of a storybook. Before the door is a welcome mat with paw prints on it. Ducking under the frame, you enter the small home.

Thankfully, the inside is roomier than it appeared. Log furniture fills the room—chairs covered in quilts, a table with short legs, and even an older-looking TV. Lanterns hanging on the walls brighten up the home. More light filters in from the window, warming the ground beneath your feet.

“Sit where you’d like.”

You sit on a chair, which creaks underneath your weight. It must be built for someone his size.

“Don’t worry about breaking it. They’re tough chairs.”

You shuffle in the seat, waiting as he rummages around in the kitchen. Grabbing the remote on the table, you turn on the TV. When the screen awakens, it's turned to a gardening show. Time passes as you learn more about how to keep plants healthy.

“Food’s ready!”

That was fast. You duck under the doorway, the scent of waffles, blueberries and coffee greeting you.

“It smells lovely.”

He chuckles, scratching the back of his head. “Thank you. It’s nice to have you here. Al’s the only one who really comes over.”

Imagining Alekos bumping his horns against the ceiling makes you giggle. “You must look forward to breakfast in the morning.”

Wooden cupboards line the wall of the small kitchen. In the middle is a round table, big enough for four or five. A tower of waffles sits on top of it, wobbling left and right, threatening to topple over if either of you breathes in its general direction.

Clover gives you a proud grin as you admire his work. “Dig in.”

Grabbing a fork, you stab at the waffles, placing a few on your plate. The blueberries sit in a cup. You pour the blueberries onto the waffles, squishing a few with your fork and smearing the juice over the tasty treat.

On Clover’s plate is a smaller tower. He takes down his foe with ease, wolfing down waffle piece after waffle piece. Halfway through the meal, Clover mumbles something with his mouth full.

“Huh?”

He swallows. “Sorry. What’s your family like?”

You tell him a little about your parents and how you are an only child.

“Were you lonely growing up?”

“Not really. I got a lot of attention from my parents.” You grin, taking a sip of coffee and thinking back on your childhood. “What about you? Do you have any siblings?”

“Five brothers.”

“Wow! Must have been a busy household.”

“We were a handful for our poor parents.” He laughs, looking down at his plate and pushing a blueberry around with his fork. “But I’d love to have kids of my own.”

You never thought much about having children. It’s such a distant possibility, if it even happens at all.

“You’re a gentle guy, Clover. You’d make an excellent dad.”

Clover is silent for a moment. “R-really?”

“Of course.”

His eyes mist up, and he trembles as he fights back tears. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you-”

He takes a deep breath, calming himself. “Don’t worry about it.”

An awkward silence hangs in the air before he speaks up.

“Well… The next game is on Monday, if you want to come watch us again.”

“I’d love to! I had a lot of fun last time.”

He nods. “See you there.”

Clover waves goodbye from the doorway as you walk down the stone path, past the small garden and through the wooden gate. It saddens you to leave such a lovely home; you hope you can come back soon.

Like you promised, you return to the park on Monday. As you walk to the benches, Alekos waves you over. Sitting beside him, you chat a little before the game starts.

“How’s the pond coming along?”

“I figured out how to paint the grass. Now I’m working on the water.”

“Blues are lovely to paint with.”

The players huddle together on their sides of the net. Among them is Clover, listening to his teammates as they discuss. He turns to the benches, lighting up when he spots you and Alekos. The satyr stands, shouting to his friend.

“Do your best!”

Clover nods and smiles shyly. A chinchilla girl laughs, patting him on the back.

“See? Your buddies know you’ll do great.”

Each team gets in position. The chinchilla serves with her palm, striking the ball over the net. Lucky smacks it back, but before it lands on the ground, Clover slides and spikes it. The ball flies to the other side, bouncing off the dirt. One point for the white team.

The game continues like this, players racing across the court as the ball glides back and forth. 

It’s the red team’s turn to serve. Lucky jumps and hovers, spiking the ball over the net. Clover sprints over and strikes it, but it flies into the net, bouncing off and onto the ground.

That’s the last point for the red team.

The red players shout in glee, giving each other hugs and high fives. Lucky is the happiest among them, laughing and congratulating each of her teammates.

White team’s players are quieter, but they still chat about what went well and how they can improve next time. Clover doesn’t talk much, instead looking at the ground and kicking his furry feet.

Alekos places a reassuring hand on his pal’s shoulder. “Don’t be too hard on yourself. There’s always next time.”

“I know, but it’s my fault we lost.”

“Shit happens.” He gives Clover a toothy grin. “Come on, let’s get a snack.”

He perks up at the word, his nose twitching. “Sounds good.”

Alekos turns to you. “Thanks for watching him with me. See ya!”

You wave the bros off. Hopefully Clover’s team wins the next game.


	3. Chapter 3

Clover isn’t at the volleyball game today.

You wait and wait, but your bunny friend is nowhere to be seen. The game starts off without him. Though the white team does their best, it’s not the same without their star player.

After the match, you walk over to the white team, who chat and joke among themselves even though they lost. The chinchilla girl from before spots you.

“Hey, you’re Clover’s buddy, aren’t ya?”

“Yeah. Where is he anyway?”

“Sick at home.”

“Oh no, is he okay?”

“Don’t worry about him. He always gets sick around this time of the month. Dunno why.”

That’s concerning. Time for a snack delivery.

Once you head home, you look for goodies Clover might like. During your adventure in the pantry, you find chocolate chip muffins, a jar of honey and granola bars. You place them in a basket, wrapping the food in a gingham blanket.

Where did you leave your little red hood?

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

An eerie quiet settles over the mound. Nothing stirs in the garden as you walk up the stone path. The curtains in the round window are drawn, preventing you from looking inside.

You knock on the door. “Clover?”

No response. You knock again. “It’s me.”

After a moment of silence, footsteps thud behind the wood.

“P-please don’t come in…”

An odor hangs in the air, though you can’t place what it is. Musk? Whatever it is, it’s strong. Sex swims through your thoughts, heat pooling between your legs. Why are you so horny?

“I brought snacks.” You shake the basket as if he can see it.

“I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“You’re my friend. You shouldn’t be home by yourself.”

“You’re the last person I want to see right now!”

His words stab you like a knife to the chest.

The door cracks open, one of Clover’s rosy eyes peering at you. “That was harsher than I meant…”

“Why don’t you want me here? I don’t care if I get sick.”

He sighs. “I’m not sick.”

“Huh?”

Clover pushes the door, revealing himself. He’s flushed and his body is covered in sweat, as if he ran two marathons in a row. Something pink between his legs draws your attention: his dick.

“It’s rut.” He squirms under your gaze. “I go crazy with need. My friends can’t see me like this… _Especially_ not you…”

“Why not? We all have funky biological urges.”

His body trembles and his eyes squeeze shut. “I need to breed you. Badly.”

You grow hotter, thrill crawling up your spine.

Clover runs inside and slams the door before you can respond.

“Hey! It’s okay, let me in!”

“I shouldn’t have told you that.” The sentence is almost a whisper. “You must think I’m a freak.”

“We’re friends. You can tell me anything. And, uh, that’s pretty hot?”

The door opens again, a confused bunny boy standing in the doorway. “Really?”

“I’ve never had someone come inside me before.” The heartbeat in your ears makes it hard to concentrate. “It’s exciting.”

“So you… You want me to…”

You pull Clover into a tight hug, dropping the basket and pushing him into his house. The bun squeaks, almost tumbling under your weight. After a moment of shock, he returns the embrace.

Soft lips trail down your neck, light like a butterfly’s touch. He toys with your breasts, playful but gentle. Fingers reach down and find their way into your panties, a thumb circling your bud. Moans and sighs escape you as you enjoy his wonderful hands.

Moving one hand to your butt and the other behind your knees, Clover lifts you off your feet, causing you to yelp. He carries you over to his room and plops you onto the bed. The wool blanket cushions your fall, and you sink into the softness.

Clover hops on beside you with a wide grin. Pulling him close, you place your lips on his, his touch is comforting. You giggle as his whiskers brush against your cheek.

Breaking away from the kiss with a hint of guilt, you undress. Before your hands reach your bra, Clover bends down and grabs it with his teeth, freeing your breasts. Goosebumps cross your skin as it meets the chill air. He bites onto your panties, dragging them down your hips. They dangle off your foot, falling to the ground.

Clover settles on top of you, squeezing your breasts with both hands. Grinning, he pops a nipple into his mouth. Warmth caresses your body as he gently sucks, pleased whimpers slipping from your lips. Your fingers play with his hair, scratching behind his ear. His foot thumps against the mattress, shaking the bed.

He pulls back, settling himself between your legs. His rosy cock pokes your slit, as if asking to be let inside. Unsure eyes look into your own.

With a bright smile, you nod. You pet his face, trailing your hand down his cheek.

“Thank you.”

He hilts you, sighing as he pulls out and slides back in. The thrusts are strong, if a little shaky. Grabbing your hips, he quickens his pace.

Eyes squeezed shut, he’s lost in the sensation, mindlessly rutting into you. The bed shakes under his motion, and you worry it might collapse. You hold on to the mattress for dear life.

Your hand trails down to your bud, circling the sensitive spot as he pounds into you. You moan deeply as he thrusts faster, faster, until the bed frame creaks. His foot thumps harder now, the vibrations at your feet distracting you.

Sex and earth mix, giving birth to an enticing scent. Your head bobs up and down, your vision a blur.

“I’m not-” He grunts. “Going too fast, am I?”

Opening your mouth to answer, a moan comes out instead. It takes a moment for words to form.

“Keep going!”

Clover’s hips are overzealous, bucking into you like a wild animal. Under his shy personality, he’s still a beast folk. It’s in his nature to find a mate and breed.

He’s really going to make you a mom, isn’t he?

The thought is a stone thrown into a pond. Pleasure ripples through you. Crying out, you grasp onto his arm.

Clover tenses up, grabbing your shoulders and holding you close, warmth filling your entrance. He falls onto your chest, sighing happily.

You pet his head, his hair extra soft on your skin. “You did great.”

“Really?”

You smooch his forehead, which heats up under your touch. “Of course.”

Clover snuggles into your chest. “It’s warm.”

You continue to pet him, giving scratches here and there. He nuzzles into you, pulling you closer.

“I can’t wait for your belly to get bigger.”

You giggle. “Yeah, me too.”

Certainly not how you expected your day to go, but you don’t mind.

Thoughts of motherhood twirl in your mind as you slip into sleep.

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

It’s been a week. You hold the test with a shaking hand, eyes misty.

“Clover, come look!”

The bun boy barges into the bathroom, eager to see the results. His eyes widen like pink full moons.

Wordlessly, he wraps his arms around you, swirling you around.

You’re going to have a happy bunny family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think male rabbits actually go into rut but w/e. Porn logic baybeee.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Lucky is named after a Beedrill I had in Pokemon Gold!


End file.
